Many structures and spaces include restricted or “secured” areas where ingress and/or egress of living and/or non-living entities (e.g., people, objects) is to be monitored. For example, in an airport, there may be public or “unsecured” areas and restricted or “secured” areas, where accessing a secured area (for example, from a public or unsecured area) may include clearing a screening process. Such screening, however, may be resource intensive. For example, the screening process may rely on dedicated personnel and designated areas to screen individuals for ingress to the secured area. Additionally, significant resources may be expended in areas where egress from a restricted or secured area back to a public or unsecured area occurs. Often, human guards may be present in such an egress area to monitor and prevent access to the restricted or secured area.